Talk:Fifth Round: Echo Uchiha vs Tuari Fire
Echo About the whole "evil" thing, I've been playing Fable 2 lately and my character is beyond the most wretched evil possible(Don't make me give examples of why), so I've been craving a shadowy presence. So that's why I'm leaning more towards relying on corruption and malice. Mwahaha!!!...*Cough Cough* Sorry about that. Echo Uchiha 06:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Really? Heh heh. Funny, I'm right about to play Fable 2. I just need to wait a week for it to arrive in the mail. I've already seen the opening and first dungeon of the game on YouTube. It looks bloody f***ing awesome. Oops. I think I'm still in Tuari-mode, what with the swearing... X_X I wonder if you get to wear any sexy costumes when you go with evil and corruption... XD --Cyberweasel89 06:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Luvanda Blade Actually, now that I look back on it, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've revealed the name of Tuari's cursed sword that she "tamed". Granted, romanized it would be the "Rubanda Bureido", or the "Rubanda no Yaiba" in Japanese. But I had to go with the name. Besides, it's a reference that I'm pretty sure no one on this site would get. X_X Though I do wonder what would happen when a cursed blade clashed with Echo when he's tapping into his demonic powers... --Cyberweasel89 06:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sweet Seriously though, I'm pure evil. I sacrificed fifty villagers and a special "Unspeakable Midnight Sacrifice"(My spouse) to get the most evil sword in the game. Now I am labeled a Shadowfiend and own the Temple of Shadows, the only location in the game that hosts "Torture Tuesdays". Oh yeah, and I've already commited two accounts of genocide on behalf of my beloved Temple. Echo Uchiha 07:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) !!! Should I be worried that what you just said got me, er... "excited"? --Cyberweasel89 07:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Dunno In a simulation created with programs I don't see any problems with being evil. Echo Uchiha 07:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ??? No, I mean... sexually excited... --Cyberweasel89 08:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Wow... Cold hard steel 13:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ! I was hoping that wasn't what you meant. But hey, evil is that aweseome. Echo Uchiha 19:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Indeed Indeed... --Cyberweasel89 16:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Just so you know Just so you know, I let you win. Tuari could've just summoned her Oath to not only counter the black hole, but also drive away Echo's evil. --Cyberweasel89 16:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) And So You Know I attempted to defeat her without using my most powerful jutsu. That's why I mostly stuck to his second rate summons. Besides, many people have attempted to defeat Echo by exorcising his evil, so I have many strategies for easily defeating someone without the use of a single demon. Echo Uchiha 17:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Nice Try Yeah yeah, you both didn't go as hard as you could. You two better have a good excuse... By the way, I think this site has it's first fanon character pairing! Cold hard steel 18:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Here then These three techniques are enough to defeat anyone if used properly. -Time Vortex -Ultimate Jutsu: Wrath Of The Legion -Chakra Sync And yes, we're beginning to wander down that road on the Watchers RP. Echo Uchiha 18:28, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Or, just crack out the Onigan. Interesting... I could just hire some sap on fanfiction.net to write a piece that involves the naruto universe and two absolutely crazy oc's day on a mission turned spicy...! Cold hard steel 18:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ... Echo Uchiha 18:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Now you're speechless... That's a sign of nervousness, which means I could probably extort something out of you, or you just don't like it that I could do what I threatened to do. Let the reign of TuaEcho begin! Cold hard steel 18:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) No, it means I'm surprised that you would pull out that card. Echo Uchiha 19:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ... I do admit, Echo (the character) is pretty hot, based on these factors: * My fangirl senses * Badboy = hot * Evil = hot * He's deeply flawed and emotionally scarred (why do you think Gregory House is so popular?) * He looks like Hiei * He probably shags like a minx Hmm... I lost track of where I was going when I went to look up House....... (cough)........... --Cyberweasel89 19:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Shags like a minx? Are those perverted thoughts I hear? Or is it just some misunderstanding of internet language? Feeling devious,Cold hard steel 20:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Also Also, Oath to Order isn't an exorcism technique, yeah? The presence of an Oath drives away pure evil, which would easily drive the Slave and the Scarabs back into the depths of hell. And Echo, posessed with evil, would find the light of the Oath blinding. --Cyberweasel89 19:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) True, but with the Chakra Sync, Echo could manipulate the Oath to his will. And yes, Tuari is also quite...appealling? Mostly because she is fast, powerful, bad, yet has feminine moments, and can make you laugh. Echo Uchiha 19:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Appealing? Nice catch. I doubt that the chakra sync could do anything for Echo, the oath is basically it's own creature, not a mass of chakra... Cold hard steel 20:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Then I would merely rip the flesh off of Tuari. Echo Uchiha 20:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) She sure would let you... not. And you need to feed the fire more, make some real pairing stuff, like the two go on a mission together or something... Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Still feeling devious, Cold hard steel 20:57, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, the Chakra Sync makes you a spirit of pure chakra, so nothing can touch or harm you. And I've already said this, we are partners in S.W.O.R.D. on The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay, which is far from finished, so be patient. Echo Uchiha 21:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yes yes, I know. I can't believe it's still going on. Pretty deep story, isn't it? Cold hard steel 21:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, and the only time we've had all of the RPers on at once was when it first began. Echo Uchiha 21:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) That's why I rarely do large RPs. They die out within a month or two. That's why I'm not on it.But second times the charm. Cold hard steel 23:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC)